inthefleshfandomcom-20200214-history
Series Two Episode One
Partially Deceased Sufferer (PDS), Kieren Walker, is now in the seemingly PDS-friendly world of Roarton. Keeping his head down, working soul-destroying shifts in the Legion pub and squirreling money into his ‘escape fund’, Kieren only has one problem – himself. Still wrestling with ‘what’ he is, Kieren desperately wants to leave Roarton and start a new life. But as tensions reignite, that dream may be further away than he thinks. When Victus MP Maxine Martin enters Roarton, Kieren senses that danger is approaching. And with Victus whipping up hatred and the Undead Liberation Army retaliating violently, things will go from bad to worse. But a little light has returned to Kieren’s life when his BDFF (best dead friend forever), Amy Dyer, makes her return to Roarton. His delight however, is cut short by Amy’s opinionated beau, ULA member Simon. Plot The episode opens with a newsreader announcing that 18 months have passe since PDS sufferers have been settled in society, however an Undead Liberation Army group has been found who had tried attacking a shopping centre. Ken Burton is then seen walking with his Nephew, passing a pair of PDS sufferers who are called 'Rotters' by his nephew. Ken corrects him as they make their way to catch a tram. PDS sufferers are then shown to cover up, preparing themselves as they get rid of any evidence that they had stayed anywhere. As Ken enters the tram, so do the PDS sufferers who as the doors close stand up making a speech. Afterwards each take Blue Oblivion, attacking the tram which kills presumably everyone on board. At Roarton, Kierens parents watch the news about Victus, an anti-PDS sufferer party who oppose the Undead Liberation Army that aims to bring about a Second Rising. While upstairs, Jem and Kieren talk over a postcard which Amy has sent saying she has been selected for a mission. It is then that Jem talks to Kieren about attending school (Roarton Valley High School) where when asked if she's made friends answers uneasily she has. Jem has suggested to Kieren to go to Paris, which he is considering. At a seemingly abandoned house Amy is shown with a group of other PDS sufferers, listening to one of them sing. She says her farewells before leaving with Simon on the mission. Back at a clinic in Roarton, Kieren's eyes are sore due to minor tissue damage. This is explained as the medication regrowing brain cells, including those that allow pain. He is asked how long he wears the contacts, replying he doesn't take them out at all. The doctor then gives Kieren 6 months worth of Neurotriptyline for his trip to Berlin, though Kieren says he is going to Paris instead. As he leaves another worker informs Kieren and Shirley to their shock that Ken is dead. Kieren is then attacked by a rabid who is being held on a leash by Gary. Put in a cage, the unnamed rabid PDS sufferer is put in with another as Gary is then paid £80 for catching one. Kieren spots that the one Gary brought in was shot in the leg, though there has been a weapons ban which causes Gary's pay to be only £40. Vicar Oddie is shown giving a speech, but only to as much as 3 people as nobody in the village attends church anymore. Maxine Martin arrives in the midst of the Vicar's speech, introducing herself afterwards as Roarton's new MP. It is then Kieren is shown to have taken a job up at the local pub, working with Pearl he discusses his trip to Paris. Trying to discourage him from leaving, Pearl gives him the keys to the pub. Shortly after Gary arrives, who Kieren ignores. Gary then orders a drink, but he is told to first hand his weapon over as a reinforcement of the ban in place. While at school, Jem is having lunch. However, with nobody to sit by, she sits by herself. She looks over at another table of girls laughing. At another table, Henry Lonsdale comments on Jem as he has a crush on her. Having made a bracelet with Jem's name on it he plans to give it to her. Maxine and Vicar Oddie arrive in the pub, having planned to give her sympathies to the village, while chatting to some other villagers, Maxine reveals that she was born in Roarton but moved away early on. Maxine then talks to Kieren who touches his hand only to become aware he is a PDS sufferer and backs away. Returning home, Kieren researches on Maxine Martin, then goes upstairs where he opens a travel guide on Paris to circle a PDS friendly place. Meanwhile, Vicar Oddie gives Maxine an office to use, ordering Philip to clean it up for her. Kieren visits Rick's grave, putting a single white flower among others as he begins talking to him. Amy then suddenly appears behind Kieren, both of them embracing as they begin discussing Kieren's plans to leave Roarton for Paris. Amy then tells Kieren she is engaged, however won't tell him who to. On their walk Kieren passes the Macy household, pausing as he presumably thinks about Rick. At the office, Maxine is trying to find parish records but Philip can't find them. Amy tells Kieren that the First Rising happened first in Roarton. Kieren then sees someone at Amy's place. Amy then asks Kieren to put off his plans so he can meet her fiancee. Kieren calls Amy a 'zombie Buddha' only for Amy to disapprove, he then calls her a 'PDS Buddha' for her to correct him to use 'the undead' or 'the redeemed' as PDS is a name given to them by the living. Philip is questioned by Vicar Oddie why Maxine would want the parish records, stalling as Maxine is checking in at B&B. He comments that this one is more 'switched on than the last one'. The Vicar says they'd keep a close eye on Maxine. Maxine checks in at the B&B where she meets Sandra who invites her to watch a detective show downstairs; Maxine accepts. Before leaving Sandra gives her support to Maxine (voting Victus) and unhappily warning that her mother-in-law is a PDS sufferer. While Sandra leaves, Maxine opens her suitcase to take out a small toy train. At the same time, Philip is headed to a unknown building where after pressing a button he is asked for the password. He responds with "The Goddess Ishtar" and is promptly let in. While Kieren and his family have dinner, Steve asks why Amy is back and comments that she's there to kill them (referencing to the Undead Liberation Army which she spent time with) which the rest of the family scold him for. He then goes on to ask and say that Kieren was just roaming around till he was found, showing that both Kieren and Amy haven't revealed to their parent's how Kieren was during the Rising. Kieren is unsure how to answer, but is saved by Jem as she knocks a glass over to distract her parents from the question. Afterwards, Kieren goes to the bathroom to take his cover up mousse and contact lenses off. Although he covers up the mirror with a towel beforehand, he hesitates about whether he should uncover the mirror. He decides not to and walks away. At the B&B Maxine is sitting with Sandra, her husband, and Sandra's mother-in-law watching TV. However, she is visibly uncomfortable. While the show is on a break Sandra goes outside to find her cat, but is suddenly attacked by a rabid PDS sufferer. As the HVF has been disbanded and Sandra is in danger Maxine uses a drill to drill through the rabid's skull which kills him. In the morning, Vicar Oddie picks up some flowers from his front garden, walking to the Roarton Cemetery which he then places them at. Seeing Maxine there looking among the graves she sees Kieren's grave and makes a note of it on a list of other PDS sufferers. Vicar Oddie looks on, seemingly realizing something. Jem is at home, asleep and dreaming about when she found Kieren while killing some other PDSS sufferers. She calls out for help; Kieren hears her and checks on her before leaving. While Steve is downstairs packing his bag, he listens to the radio mentioning the Second Rising as someone voices their fears over it, leading to them voting Victus. Steve pauses in thought and walks out. Kieren goes to his grave, only to see a male PDS sufferer sitting on it, telling him to get off the man comments he doesn't recognize Kieren as a PDS sufferer (due to use of cover up mousse and contacts, which he doesn't wear) He read's Kieren's gravestone and they discuss what they would put on it, both of them saying that they would put a poem on it. Amy then walks in on them, introducing the man as Simon who is part of the Undead Liberation Army. Kieren is slightly hostile as they have been responsible for attacks on the living, including killing Ken Burton, his neighbor, on the tram. Amy says that wasn't the ULA, however Kieren remains skeptical. Simon then tells about a man who shot 10 PDS sufferers had received a short sentence as killing PDS sufferers didn't qualify for a longer one. He says that the ULA are there to protect PDS sufferers, although Kieren is reluctant to be involved at all. He then tells them that they shouldn't be out without the mousse and contacts in, but Simon just responds that Kieren is running away and should just be himself. In the Parish Council meeting, they discuss the need to fix a fence, Maxine interrupting to tell them about the rabid that attacked Sandra the night before. She explains she killed the rabid, to the surprise of the council. Duncan Lancaster then asks the gender of the rabid. They discuss the rabid as Duncan is sympathetic to how the rabid would be someone's son, which Maxine responds with the need to go against PDS sufferers with force. Jem while doing her homework remains distracted by memories of her time in the HVF , then goes with Sue to the Save 'n' Shop. While in the office, Maxine is asked by Vicar Oddie to go to meet him at the Vicarage later. She accepts and he leaves. At the bar Kieren is working as Gary and some other HVF members loudly complain about their disbanding, Gary saying that once a Second Rising happens they'd be needed again which includes Jem. At the shop, Jem and Sue bump into Sylvia Lonsdale who asks if Kieren is gifted. She asks this as she claims that her son Henry is psychic after returning as he can communicate with the undead, Sue then uncomfortably continues talking to her while Jem continues with the shopping. As she walks she becomes uneasy as she sees the aisle that she found Kieren in, she then asks for help only to see a PDS sufferer working in the shop. Backing away she tells him to turn around which he does as she walks away disturbed. At Amy's place she get's ready as she places a flower in her hair. She notices a shaking in her hand, but brushes it off. Walking to Simon's room she watches him put a shirt on, a noticeably large scar vertically going down his back seen as he dresses. The two then walk out as they head somewhere. At the bar Kieren tries to clean up Gary's table but Gary then remarks that the drink isn't 'dead' yet as he laughs at Kieren, Simon and Amy then walk in which makes him uncomfortable. They then sit down at a table as other customers get up to leave. Meanwhile, Vicar Oddie is flicking through a book as he presumably confirms something about Maxine. As the doorbell rings Maxine arrives, Oddie discussing that with their combined power they can bring the village "back from the brink" as the PDS sufferers need to be judged. Maxine seems confused by Vicar's use of the word 'judged' as he explains the end is near. Gary is provoking Amy and Simon with insults, finally making Kieren snap when he swears and tells them to get out. Kieren tells Gary to leave which he responds to by walking up to Kieren and swiping his finger to take off Kieren's cover mousse. Kieren then pushes Gary which enrages him, trying to attack Kieren. Simon grabs him before he can. Pearl then pulls out a gun, ordering Simon off Gary and everyone to stay still. Kieren walks up to Pearl before slamming the keys to the bar down in front of her, leaving as Simon releases Gary. Back at Vicar Oddie's he shows Maxine a bunker which would keep him and Helen safe during the Second Rising, saying that once the first risen have been vanquished the dead will rise again incorruptible. Oddie continues and says that he knows who Maxine really is and why she is there, reasoning that they'd both get what they want once the first risen are killed off. Maxine states he is wrong about her intentions, the Vicar angrily grabbing her as he suddenly appears to have a heart attack. Rushing inside, Maxine begins calling for help but stops, after seeing the Parish records she hesitantly stops before grabbing the records and quickly leaves without calling for help. At Kieren's he opens up a box, taking out his passport before packing his suitcase. Maxine, having left Vicar Oddie to die, is back at the B&B. Constructing a wall of photos of PDS sufferers in the village she focuses on Kieren as she adds his picture to the wall. Soundtrack *Keaton Henson - Beekeeper *Keaton Henson - Don't Swim *Terry Devine King - Feel the Heat *Curt Kirkwood - Lake of Fire *Rob Zombie - Living Dead Girl *Skrillex - Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites Videos Previews Get off my gravestone - In the Flesh Series 2 Episode 1 Preview - BBC Three|Get off my gravestone Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes